Remember Me Come back to me
by TroylovesGabi
Summary: this is my take on what should have happened after Ally found out tyler was dead...what if he survived and came back I'm sorry I'm really bad at summaries...rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1:Birthday

_"Come on Ally push...just one more push!" the doctor yelled_

_"I can't do it anymore" an exhausted Ally said tiredly_

_"Yes you can...do it for Tyler" Mr. Craig Ally's father said from her side_

_"One more small push and this will all be over" the doctor said_

_"I'm so tired" Ally said _

_"Ally come on you have to do this...don't give up...Tyler wouldn't want you to give up" Diane Tyler's mother said encouragingly _

_and Ally gave another push and everyone heard the sound of a baby crying_

_"It's a boy" the doctor announced_

_"what are you going to name him?" Mr. Craig asked looking from the baby to Ally_

_"I'm going to name him Tyler Keats Hawkins Jr." Ally said with a small smile_

_"That fits him" Diane said smiling as tears ran down her cheeks_

* * *

Ally's POV

Today is Tyler Jr. 6th birthday...his father would have been 28 today. I don't think I would have survived after Tyler died if his family wasn't with me to help. The day Tyler died was one of the worst days of my life. He was just suppose to go to his fathers office and talk to him and come back to me...not go to the office and never return. A week after Tyler died I found out I was pregnant with his child. I was so happy till I remembered my baby wouldn't have a father.

Knock Knock Knock

"Hey you guys thanks for coming" I said welcoming Tyler's family into the house...I was recently living with my father still

"I can't believe he's six years old already...it seems like just yesterday he was born" Diane said

"I know...he looks just like his father" I said looking at Tyler Jr. who was sitting on the floor in the living room

Knock Knock Knock

"Can you excuse me?" I said walking over to the door and opened it to see Aiden standing there

"hey I didn't think you would come" I said and he smiled slightly

"are you kidding me? how could I not come to best friends son's birthday party" Aiden said hugging me tightly

"thank you" I said to him trying to hold my tears in

"its no problem" Aiden said and we walked into the living room where everyone was sitting and talking

"hey tiller you want to open presents?" I said kneeling next to my son and he looked up at me with a smile and clapped his hands

* * *

Ally's POV

When Tyler was done opening his presents we all went into the dining room so Tyler could blow out his candles

"Make a wish baby" I said leaned down and giving him a kiss on his cheek and Tyler blew out all the candles after

three tries

"What'd you wish for?" I said looking at him

"Daddy" he said looking at me and I felt the tears come

"hey Diane can you watch him for a few minutes?" I asked looking at her and she nodded and I walked up the stairs to my bedroom


	2. Chapter 2: Coma

Ally's POV

"Why am I so upset? I knew that one day Tyler would want to know about his father or want to know where his father is…I guess I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon" I said out loud to myself as I sat on my bed wiping the tears from my face.

"Hey you alright?" I looked up to see Aiden standing in the door way with a concerned look on his face

"Uh yeah just a little emotional I guess" I said

"You really miss him don't you?" Aiden said sitting beside me

"yeah of course I do…he's the father of my child, I loved him and still do love him…I wish that he hadn't left on that morning…I wish he would have just stayed in bed with me instead of deciding to go to his fathers office…if he didn't then he would still be here…he'd be able to see his son grow up"

By time I was done talking I was chocking on my sobs

"Hey shhh calm down…Tyler wouldn't want you to be upset over him dying" Aiden said and I buried my head in his shoulder and cried

"Everything alright up here?" Diane said "Oh Ally" she said sympathetically and walked up to me and rubbed my back comforting

"I miss him so much" I said sobbing

RING RING RING

"I'll get it!" Caroline yelled from downstairs

"Um Ally its for you" Caroline said walking into room and I took the phone from her

"Hello?" I said

"Hello Ally Craig?…I'm Doctor Johnson at Brooklyn Hospital…I have a patient who just woke up from a coma named Tyler Hawkins and he's been saying your name and asking for you" the doctor told me and I suddenly felt faint and before I knew it everything around me went black


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital

Ally's POV

"Ally…sweet heart you alright?" I heard someone say and I opened my eyes to see Aiden, Diane, Caroline, and my father leaning over me with concerned looks on their faces

"Tyler" was the only thing I could say

"He's downstairs with Charles" Diane said "No…Tyler….hospital…coma" I mumbled still somewhat in shock from the phone call "Hunny your not making any sense…what are you talking about?" my father said looking at me confused

"A doctor from Brooklyn Hospital called and told me that Tyler just woke up from a coma and has been asking for me" I finally managed to get the words out and I looked at everyone and they all had shocked looks on their faces

"are you sure you weren't imagining things?" Aiden asked

"Yes I'm sure" I said standing up from the floor and ran down the stairs

"I have to go see him" I said rushing to grab my purse and Tyler

"you can't go by yourself…your in shock" Diane said

"Well either I go alone or you all come with but either way I'm seeing Tyler" I said before picking up the phone and calling a cab

* * *

Ally's POV

"Hi my names Ally Craig…Doctor Johnson just called me about an hour ago telling me that a patient by the name Tyler Hawkins woke up from a coma and was asking for me…can you tell me which room he is in please?" I asked the receptionist at the front desk

"of what relation are you too Tyler Hawkins?" the lady asked me

"I'm his girlfriend and the mother of his child" I told her while holding Tyler Jr. in my arms

"He's in room 200" the lady said and I immediately along with everyone else ran to the elevators


	4. Chapter 4: No Change

Ally's POV

_Oh my god I can't believe this is happening…what am I going to say to him? How is he going to react when he finds out he has a son? Does he remember everything?_

Those were the questions going through my head as I counted the hospital rooms till I found his room. I froze when my hand was touching the door handle. I asked myself; Was I ready for this? I took a deep breath and slowly turned the handle. As I entered the room it felt as if a burst of hope hit me. I looked at the body in the hospital bed…it was Tyler. He had wires and tubes connected to him everywhere. It seemed as if he wasn't alive because he wasn't awake.

"Are you Ally Craig by any chance?" A doctor said walking into the room

"yes" I responded shakily

"I'm Doctor Johnson…I talked to you on the phone. I'm sorry to say this but before you arrived he fell back into a coma…if he's lucky he should wake up in a few hours or by tomorrow." the doctor told me and I looked up at him not wanting to believe what he told me. I walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next the bed. I grabbed his hand gently. It was cold compared to mine.

"T-Tyler hey its me…Ally…I'm here…I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me" I said quietly hoping it would wake him up

All I got was silence. I wish he would wake up so I can see its eyes and know that this is real and not a dream.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ally wake up" I guess I fallen asleep because I was woken by Diane. Suddenly I remembered where I was and I turned by head and saw Tyler still in the bed.

"Has he woken up at all? Moved at all?" I asked Diane quietly…I felt sorry for her having to see her own son after six years of thinking he was dead in a hospital bed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart…there's been no change" she said sadly "why don't you go get something eat and be with Tyler for a little bit…he's missing his mommy" Diane said looking at me and I looked at Tyler

"I can't leave him" I said gripping Tyler's hand

"I'll look after him…he'll be fine" Diane said putting her hand on my shoulder

"What if he wakes up and asks for me?" I asked scared to leave the room

"I'll come get you or I'll have a nurse come and get you…don't worry you'll know when he wakes up" Diane said and I reluctantly went out into waiting room where everyone was sitting…Tyler was sitting in the play room playing with toys.

"Mommy!" Tyler yelled running towards me with a big smile on his face. I picked him up in my arms "I love you mommy" he said looking at me

"I love you too Tyler" I told him giving him a kiss on his forehead

* * *

**I know everyone was hoping for him to be awake in this chapter but I changed it a bit.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5: awaken and discover

**Ally's POV**

"**Mommy looky at what I drawed!" Tyler yelled out in excitement as he ran up to me with a piece of paper in his hand and handed it to me. The picture almost put me in tears.**

**He had drawn a picture of a house and next to it was three people. "Who are these people sweetie?" I asked **

"**You, daddy and me" Tyler said pointing to each person and I gave him a big hug as I tried to hold my tears in.**

"**Ally he's awake" I turned around to see Diane at the doors of the waiting room with a smile on her face. I immediately grabbed Tyler and followed Diane up to Tyler's hospital room. Before I walked into the room I handed Tyler to Diane.**

"**can you watch him for a few minutes? I want him to be a surprise" I asked looking at Diane who nodded and took Tyler from me. When I walked into the room I was shocked at what I saw…there was Tyler still in his hospital but this time he had his eyes open. I almost felt paralyzed. I couldn't move.**

"**Al-Ally" Tyler said so quietly I could barely hear him **

"**Oh my god I can't believe your alive" I said sighing with relief before I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around holding him to me never wanting to let him out of my sight again.**

"**Yo-your crushing me" he groaned out and I immediately let go of him**

"**Sorry" I apologized "Tyler how did you survive?" I asked looking at him with a scared and confused look on my face**

"**I honestly don't remember…I remember going to my dad's office and talking to Janine and then the next I wake up in a hospital…how many years has it been?" Tyler asked **

"**it's been six years" I told him looking down at my hands**

"**Six years…I've been asleep for six years" He said with a shocked look**

"**Tyler there's something you need to know" I said getting a nervous feeling in my stomach**

"**You didn't meet someone new did you?" He asked **

"**No…I didn't meet anyone new…I don't know how to tell you this and its probably too soon" I said **

"**come on tell me" he said grabbing my hand**

"**um hang on" I told him before going over to the door and opening it**

"**you can bring him in" I told Diane and she carried him into the room**

"**who is that?" Tyler asked with a confused look on his face**

"**Tyler this is your son" I said looking him waiting for a reaction**


	6. Chapter 6: Father and son

_Ally's POV_

"_Tyler this is your son" I said looking at him waiting for a response_

"_My son?" Tyler said looking as if he were trying to take everything in_

"_He's six years old today" I told him sitting by him rubbing his arm gently_

"_he has the same birthday as me" he said quietly_

"_and your name" I told him and he looked up me "his name's Tyler Keats Hawkins Jr." I told him and he looked Tyler Jr. with a smile _

"_can I hold him?" Tyler asked "yeah of course" I said picking Tyler Jr. up in my arms and put him on Tyler's lap _

"_Daddy?" Tyler Jr. asked looking at me while pointing at Tyler _

"_Yeah baby that's your daddy" I said with a smile and Tyler Jr. looked at his father before wrapping his arms around his fathers neck hugging him tightly_

"_careful sweetie daddy's still hurting" I told him_

"_I sorry daddy" Tyler Jr. said with a apologetic look on his face_

"_It alright buddy" Tyler said pulling Tyler Jr. to him _

"_I can't believe I have a son" Tyler said _

_

* * *

_

_**Okay I know its not that great but it should get better…hopefully. I probably wont update as much after this weekend because I'm going back to school seeing as how it's the end of spring break but review and give me some ideas and I'll try to update. =)**_


	7. Chapter 7: never leaving

Tyler's POV

I can't believe that I've been in a coma for six years now and I have a son. I don't know how Ally managed. I wish I could have been there with her. If I hadn't went to my fathers office then I would have known I was going to be a father. My son would have known who his father was. Ally must have been devastated when she was told I was dead, well I'm not really dead but still. I'm just sorry wasn't there with her through the whole thing. I missed my first child being born, I missed his first steps, his first words, I've missed everything that's happened.

* * *

Ally's POV

"You want to know what his first word was?" I said as I watched Tyler Jr. sleep in his fathers arms for the first time. They look so much alike.

"What was it?" Tyler asked curiously

"Daddy" I told him and he looked down at our son with tears running down his face.

"Ally I'm so proud of you" He said to me "You've spent six years of your life now taking care of our child on your own…I don't know if I could do that" he said shaking his head

"I wasn't alone…I had my father and your whole family by my side" I said looking down at the bed…Tyler gently grabbed my hand causing me look up at him.

"I love you Ally" Tyler said

"I-I love you too" I said back shakily as tears started to run down my face…I stood up slowly before leaning over and kissing him hard on the lips, all the while being careful to not crush or wake up our son.

"I heard what you said while I was asleep" Tyler said leaning his forehead against mine slowly running his hand through my hair. "You said you weren't going anywhere unless I came with you" he said quietly

"I meant it…I'm never letting you out of my site…I've let you out of my site once before and you didn't return to me till now…I'm not taking that chance again" I told him with a serious look on my face.

"I'm never leaving you again…I promise" he told me


	8. Chapter 8:catching up

Ally's POV

Knock Knock Knock

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but someone would like visit Tyler" A nurse said poking her head through the door.

"oh uhm okay…I'll just be right back" I told Tyler while standing up and getting ready to take Tyler Jr. from Tyler's arms.

"He's sleeping…you can just leave him here" Tyler said and I nodded my head before giving him a kiss and walking out the door.

* * *

Charles POV

What am I going to say? I haven't seen my son in six years and we haven't had the best relationship. I hope will give me a chance to make up for everything I've ever done to hurt him. Will he even talk to me?

* * *

Tyler's POV

I watched as Ally walked out the door silently wishing she could have stayed in the room.

I was somewhat shocked at who I saw walk into my room…it was my father and he still looks the same as he always has.

"I see you're awake and alive" he said looking at the wall

"It should be me in that bed right now…not you" he said sitting down in the chair next to the bed

"You didn't know anything was going to happen that day…you couldn't have prevented it from happening…no one could." I told him trying to convince him that what happened to me wasn't his fault.

"yes your right but if I would have told you not to go up to my office then you wouldn't have lost six years of your life."

From the tone in his voice I could tell he felt guilty

"you know what? It did happen and I'm here so we have to learn to deal with it" I said with a stern look on my face and he nodded

"I see you found out about your son" he said

"yeah..he's amazing" I told him with a smile on my face

"Tyler…son…I know you just woke up and I know we never had a good relationship…but I wanted to know, when you get out of here would you like to grab a bite to eat? Ally and Tyler Jr. can come as well…I don't see them much either." my father said looking at me with a hopeful look in his eyes…I knew he was trying to be a better father.

"I'd like that…as long as you don't leave early like last time we went out to eat" I told him and he shook his head

"I wont…I promise" he said

"Everything alright?" the door opened to reveal Ally who had a questioning look on her face

"yeah everything's fine…we were just talking" I told her giving her a smile causing her to smile back

"My father asked me if we would like to go out to eat sometime when I get out of here" I told her

"I think that would be very nice" Ally said

* * *

**I really tried to make it longer this time…I hope you all like this chapter…just to let everyone know Tyler is healed.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any opinions for what I should add in the next few chapters please let me know**


	9. Chapter 9: Home and family and past

Ally's POV

I'm so happy…Tyler got released from the hospital today. We both decided that Tyler would stay at my fathers with me and Tyler Jr. When we arrived at home after going to Tyler's parents house to pick up some of his things that his parents had kept, we unpacked all his things and sat in the living room and talked. I showed him some pictures of Tyler Jr. when he was born and what he looked like growing up…I even showed him some videos of Tyler Jr. I had made.

"Has anything changed in the past few years…I mean besides you having my child and everything but what have you been doing with your life? Did you continue college?" Tyler asked from the couch watching as I walked around the living room picking up Tyler Jr.'s toys that were all over the room.

"Not much has changed but I did have to stop going to college after Tyler was born. I stopped going when I was about four or five months pregnant. I have a job as waitress down at the dinner you love" I told him with a smile on my face

"Were you scared when you found out you were pregnant?" Tyler asked me

"well yeah of course…I mean I was twenty one at the time and I just found out my boyfriend was supposedly dead…I didn't know what I was going to do…my dad told me to get an abortion but I told him I couldn't…the baby was a part of you…and a part of me" I told him

"Hey come here" Tyler said and I walked over to him and he pulled me towards him and he kissed me on the lips. When he pulled away I pulled him back to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him…I got on top of him straddling him causing him to groan.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" I asked with an apologetic look on my face as I started to get up off of him but he pulled me back to him.

"no your not hurting me" he told me

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?"

We both turned our heads to see Tyler Jr. staring at us with a confused and innocent look on his face. I immediately climbed off of Tyler's lap.

* * *

Tyler's POV

I can't believe how much I missed in Tyler's life in just six years. Well that's not going to happen again…I'm not leaving him ever again and I'm going to be there for him no matter what.

* * *

Ally's POV

Knock Knock Knock

"Coming!" I yelled as I walked to the front door and opening it to see Tyler's younger sister Caroline…she's seventeen now of course. She had a scared and concerned look on her face as she stood in front of me in the doorway.

"Hey Caroline…come on in" I told her stepping back to let her inside the house

"Hey Ally…um is Tyler up?" She asked

"yeah he's in the living room laying on the couch right now watching Tyler Jr. play…you can go see him" I told her with a reassuring look on my face.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a apprehensive look on her face

"Caroline…" I said putting my hands on her shoulders causing her to look up at me "Tyler's your brother…you haven't seen him in six years…you can see him when ever you want" I told her with a small smile and she turned and walked into the living room.

* * *

Caroline's POV

I can't believe I'm going to be able to see my brother again….I've been so lost without him. He was always there for me when I was younger, especially when it came to our father being a jerk to me and ignoring me.

While I walked into the living room I started thinking of what I was going to say to him.

"Tyler" I said looking at my older brother laying on the couch…he looked the same as he always did only he looked a little older. I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I just ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him and dug my head into his shoulder with tears running down my face. I felt him wrap his arms around me and hug me tight.

After what seemed like a decade I finally let him go and slowly leaned back to get a closer look at my brother.

"You've grown Caroline" He said causing me to laugh slightly

"I'm seventeen now not eleven" I said when I suddenly realized I wasn't eleven anymore…me and Tyler use to do everything together when I was eleven…I remember ever since I five years old before the accident, me and Tyler would go to the park and sit on the Alice in Wonderland statue and Tyler, when he turned nineteen all the way till he was twenty two, would smoke on the statue and everyday a lady would yell at him that it was a non-smoking statue…I use to draw portraits of him and his cigarettes. I miss the old days.


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's POV

I watched quietly from around the corner as Tyler and his sister reunited. I guess everything is finally starting to fall into place for me. I hope I can somehow help Tyler understand everything he missed. I hope that somehow I can help Tyler and Charles bond better and have a real relationship. I'm sorry that Tyler loves his son. I'm happy that Caroline got to see her brother again. I guess in some way I'm happy that Charles is trying to get to know his son somewhat better.

* * *

Tyler's POV

I can't believe how much Caroline, my own sister has grown in just six years. She has gotten so beautiful, not that she wasn't beautiful in the first place; but she looks so mature now. I wonder if she still draws. I guess now that she's older I'm going to have to protect her even more than before. She's going to get pretty tired of me.

It feels great to feel her hug me again…to be able to see her again.

"I missed you so much Caroline" I told her

"I missed you too Tyler…I thought you were going to leave me forever" she said looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful Caroline" I told her making her smile slightly

"you haven't changed a bit you know that" Caroline said

"Are you sure?" I said with a joking look on my face and she laughed

"your still weird" she said

"but you love me for that" I told her

"you're a great brother Tyler" She said hugging me again

"I know" I said smiling

* * *

Ally's POV

I slowly walked into the living as to not disturb their brother and sister moment and sat down in the recliner on the other side of the room and Tyler Jr. came up to me and climbed up on my lap. I looked at him with a shocked look on my face.

"and who said you could get up her with mommy?" I said jokingly

"Me" he responded with a big smile

"just like your father" I said rolling my eyes and he laughed at me

"oh so your going to laugh at me are you…I show you not to laugh at mommy" I said before tickling his stomach causing him to wiggle around on my lap and laugh.

After a few minutes I noticed that Tyler and Caroline weren't saying anything and I looked over and saw them looking at me and Tyler Jr. with a smile on their faces.

"so is anyone hungry?" I asked looking at them

"I am I am!" Tyler Jr. yelled out and I rolled my eyes at him

"your always hungry" I told him

"I could use something to eat…I mean I haven't eaten in what…six years now" Tyler said sarcastically and I stood up and walked into the kitchen to make everyone something to eat.

* * *

Ally's POV

As we all sat at the kitchen table eating spaghetti we talked and laughed as Tyler Jr. played with food and had it all over his face.

"Tyler its suppose to go in your mouth not on your face" I said walking over to him wiping his face with a wet towel.

"Its better on your face" he said stubbornly

"see Tyler I told you…he's your son…he's stubborn just like you" I said sarcastically

"oh so when he's all messy he's my son but when he's not messy he's your son….that makes sense" Tyler said jokingly while rolling his eyes at me.

"if you weren't hurt or didn't just wake up from a coma I would so hit you right now…but I'm feeling nice" I told him walking up to him before kissing him.

"Come on you guys get a room…there's kids in the room" Caroline exclaimed from the other side of the table.


	11. Chapter 11

Ally's POV

After we all ate we sat around and talked some more and caught Tyler up on more stuff that he missed.

"Did anything happen while you were pregnant or in labor with Tyler?" Tyler asked me nervously

"I think the only things that really happened to me while I was pregnant was I went into a depression for a few months after you were said to be dead and my father didn't really talk to me for a month after he found out I was pregnant but he eventually got use to the idea." I explained

"So everything went fine while you were in labor?" he asked as we held each other's hand sitting on the couch while Caroline sat on the recliner on the other side of the room.

"Well besides the fact that I went into labor on your birthday everything went fine….I wanted to give up so much but your mother and my father wouldn't let me…they kept telling me that you wouldn't want me to give up and that I came so far that I couldn't give up." I told him leaning my head on his shoulder silently crying as he rubbed my back comforting me.

"The whole time I was in labor I imagined you standing beside me telling me to keep pushing…encouraging me to not stop" I said raising my head off his shoulder to look him in the eyes and he gave me a warm smile…god I missed his smile so much.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there with you Ally" he said running his hand through my hair softly

"Its all in the past now…it the present now…besides I had some help in the past…Caroline is a great aunt" I told him turning my head to look at Caroline who was sitting in the chair across the room and smiled at her causing her to smile back.

"Of course she's a great aunt…she's my sister" he said with a grin on his face

"Smartass" I said jokingly

* * *

Tyler's POV

It finally feels like old times…just without Aiden and his crazy self and the fact that I have a son…but everything feels normal again. I'm with Ally…my sister's here. Life couldn't be better.

* * *

Ally's POV

It was around 9:00 at night when Tyler Jr. finally started getting tired. When I tried to take him upstairs for bed he started throwing a fit.

"Tyler it's time for bed" I told him with a stern look on my face

"No!" he yelled with a pout on his face

"Tyler I'm not in the mood for this game…its time for bed" I said as I picked him up and tried once again to carry him up the stairs but he kept wiggling around.

"No me want to stay up with daddy" he said with a stern look and I gave him a stern look back

"Daddy will be here in the morning…you don't want to make him upset if your cranky tomorrow do you?" I told him looking at him and he reluctantly shook his head and walked over to his father and climbed up on his lap before giving him a kiss on the cheek and jumping off the couch and climbing up the stairs to our bedroom. I walked over to Tyler and gave him a kiss.

"I'll be right back" I told him before walking up the stairs to see Tyler Jr. in his bed waiting for me. I walked over to him and told him to lay down before putting the covers over him and tucking him in with his stuffed bear. I gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked to the doorway and turning off the light before turning around slowly.

"I love you Tyler" I told him and I got a quiet "love you too mommy" from him causing me to smile.

After saying goodnight to Tyler Jr. I walked downed the stairs to the living and sat next to Tyler on the couch.

"That was fast" Tyler said as I sat down and he put his arm around me.

"Well the whole daddy will get upset thing seems to work…it normally takes me twenty minutes to get him to lay down in his bed…unless Caroline is here then I use the aunt Caroline will be sad if you don't go to sleep" I told him with a slight laugh. I heard him laugh and I looked up at him.

"wow he's easier than I was…it would take my parents at least an hour to get me to sleep" he said

"that's because your so stubborn" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder tiredly

"well I think I'm going to go home…I'll probably come by tomorrow" Caroline said standing up and started walking toward the door

"wait Caroline" I said and she stopped and turned around

"if you want you can sleep in the guest room…that way you can see your brother when you wake up in the morning and I'll even make us breakfast in the morning" I told her and she gave me a tired smile

"thanks" she said before walking up the stairs to the guest room and I laid my head back on Tyler's shoulder

About a half hour later I heard the door open and the sound of someone walking in and I knew it was my father.

"hi daddy" I said

"hey Ally…hey Tyler" he replied tiredly "I'm going to bed" he said

"okay…night daddy" I told him

"night Mr. Craig" Tyler said and my dad walked into his room shutting the door

"you ready for bed?" I asked Tyler who looked like he was about to fall asleep

"kind of" he said and I stood up before helping Tyler up from the couch and helped him up the stairs to our room and helped him into the bed before climbing in beside him and falling asleep about five minutes later.


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmare

Ally's POV

I was sleeping peacefully until I suddenly I was woken up by someone screaming…that someone just happened to be Tyler. I opened my eyes and look over to see Tyler moving around in the bed groaning and I sat up and started shaking in order to wake him up from his nightmare.

"Tyler…Tyler wake up…your fine…its me Ally" I yelled over his screaming…it took me almost five minutes to wake him up before he jumped up.

"Ally!" he screamed out as he jumped up in the bed breathing heavily his eyes wide.

"Shhh…baby its alright…your home…where you belong" I told him rubbing his back and shoulders.

"tell me what happened" I said gently as I comforted him

"I was there…back at the building only I was heading down the stairs and out the building I was heading back home…when I got back home Aiden told me that you went to the building to see me and I went to go back but suddenly we heard a bang and we headed up to the roof and we saw smoke coming from the building…I asked everyone if they knew if you were alive and everyone said no" Tyler explained to me all the while crying into my shoulder

"Mommy? Daddy?" I heard from the other side of the bed room and turned my head to see Tyler Jr. sitting up in his bed looking scared

"its alright sweetie…daddy just had a bad dream go back to sleep" I told him quietly and he looked at his dad

"it otay daddy" Tyler Jr. said sitting by his father and putting his tiny hand on his fathers shoulder with a small smile on his face

"baby why don't you go back to bed alright? Mommy needs to talk to daddy" I said to Tyler Jr. and watched as he jumped off our bed and ran to his bed and climbed under the covers

* * *

**I know its not that short but I've been really busy lately with graduating from high school, job searching and studying for my college assessment test, but I promise to try and **

**update more frequently and I'll try and make the chapters longer again. Please give me ideas or tell me some things you'd like to see in this story. I've kind of had writers block **

**for a few months now so any ideas would be helpful. =) Also if you have not seen the movie Eclipse I totally recommend seeing it…I've seen it twice now and it was amazing but **

**that's probably because I'm obsessed with Twilight. lol**


	13. Chapter 13:Comfort

Ally's POV

I felt so bad for Tyler, he just woke up after being in a coma for six years and now he has to be haunted by nightmares every time he closes his eyes. I wish there was a way to make the nightmares go away. There wasn't much I could do for him at the moment except wrap my arms around him and tell him it would be alright and let him know how much I love him and how special he is to me.

"You alright?" I asked him after he finally calmed down

"Yeah I think so…sorry I woke you up" he responded quietly while laying his head on my shoulder

"Do you think you can go back to sleep or do you want to stay up for a while? We could go downstairs and watch TV" I said and he responded saying that he wanted to stay up so we walked slowly down the stairs as to not wake Tyler Jr. or my dad up. We both sat on the couch and watched TV even though there wasn't much on seeing as it was around 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Do you want something to drink" I asked looking at him waiting for a response but got nothing so I tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn his head slowly and face me with a tired and blank expression.

"What?" he asked quietly

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water's fine" he said sounding so tired I honestly didn't think he was going to last much longer. I walked into the kitchen and got a glass out of one of the cabinets and filled it up with water and walked back into the living room and sat down next to Tyler before handing him the glass of water.

Tyler's POV

"You alright?" I heard Ally ask me when I calmed down and stopped shaking

"Yeah I think so…sorry I woke you up" I said quietly laying my head on her shoulder; I felt so bad for waking Tyler Jr. and Ally up so late at night.

"Do you think you can go to sleep or do you want to stay up for a while? We could go downstairs and watch TV" Ally said and I knew there was no way I would be able to fall back to sleep yet so I told her that I wanted to stay up and we walked downstairs and sat together on the couch and watched TV.

After a while I could feel myself growing more tired. I was about to close my eyes when I felt Ally tap me on the shoulder and I turned my head and looked at her

"What?" I responded quietly

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked

"Water's fine" I said tiredly and she got up off the couch and walked into kitchen before returning a minute later with a glass of water and sitting down on the couch beside me and handing me the glass.

After finishing the glass of water I handed it to Ally and she sat it on the coffee table in front of us and relax against me…less than ten minutes later we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry that its not that long…I tried I couldn't think of anything else to say in this chapter…I really hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as well as all the other chapters =) please R&R **


	14. Chapter 14: Author Note

**Author Note**

**I'm sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter but unfortunately it is not. I am really sorry I have not updated in the past couple months or so but I have been so busy with college and family that I haven't really had the time to actually work on this story. It may be a while before I update but I promise I will update sometime before May or June depending on how busy I am.**

**I really thought that being in college would give me a little more time to work on writing but I found out I was wrong. My classes were till 6 pm five days a week so I didn't get a chance to do anything. Hopefully my new schedule will give me a little more free time to do some writing or to do something with my friends and family. **

***If you have anything you would like me to add in the story let me know and I will try and add it in.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, I really appreciate it. =) **

**Lots of love Hillary 33333**


	15. Chapter 15: Author Note 2

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't update in the last 7 months! I'm still pretty busy with classes and looking for a job but I have two days off of school a week now so I am going to try and write a new chapter each week unless I have a lot of homework to get done. Besides being busy with school I've also been practicing on my writing and coming up with new ideas for this story. The whole reason for this update is because I wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about you guys.

If you have any ideas for this story please let me know and I will try my hardest to add some of them in. =)

Anyways, Love you guys! You all are amazing for reading all my stories!

Lots of Love, Hillary 3 3 3


End file.
